Story
by Toboe Wolf
Summary: The wolf pack is injured and while seeking shelter they stumble apon Blue and Cher. Hige is injured and Toboe ticks a dangerous man. How will they rcove with out showing what they are?
1. Throught The Wilderness

**Story**

By the all mighty,

all wonderful,

all powerful Toboe

**Chapter 1 **

**Through the Wilderness**

Disclaimer

Toboe: Hello this is the author speaking! Can I get some applause… (no one makes a move) come on…(you here a cricket in the background.) Well I guess I will have to dazzle you with my horrendous- I mean wonderful story (the title was spur of the moment. Sorry!). This is my first story! I DO NOT own any of these characters.

Aimee: What am I… a piece of dirt?

Toboe: Opps! I do own a few characters…but you are a piece of dirt. Let me list them(clears her throat), Aimee, Ed, Megan, Roy, Doctor Alander Pariseau, the heavy tattooed man (A.K.A. Rug) and random people. By the way there are two characters named Toboe in these pages… one being yours truly and the other being a young male wolf. I will only appear in the disclaimer while he will only appear in the story got that! K? Bye now!

Hige: You are so annoying.

* * *

Four wolves were slowly making their way through the snowy wilderness, heedless of the cold and snow stuck to their coat. The smallest wolf, light brown in color, kept circling around to check on the wolf with a collar on in behind. The wolf with the collar suddenly slipped on his own blood, snarling as he fell onto the ice. "_Hige_," the small one said,_ "We are almost there… hang on_." "_Shut up runt!_" the chubby light brownish colored wolf, Hige, snapped and started limping along again. "_It's Toboe not runt_," the runty pup whispered, lowered his head and winched as another drop of blood fell from Hige's shoulder, mixing with the blood already pooled on the cold ice. Toboe, worried about his friend looked in his eyes and saw that they were glazed as he limped along. His eyes were then instantly caught on the long, deep gash starting at the base of his shoulder and down his left leg. Toboe desperately wrenched his eyes from the wound and said, "_We'll find some food for you in the town up ahead!" _trying to cheer him up. Hige didn't respond 

Toboe ran up to the wolf in lead. The large, powerful looking male white wolf turned to great the pup. "_Toboe_," it said giving him a curt nod. "_Kiba_," Toboe started to say, "_Hige has lost a lot of blood…_" "_We know runt,_" a gray wolf with a cross shaped scar on his chest in front of them said in a voice that said we've heard it all before. "_You don't have to be mean Tsume… and don't interrupt,_" Toboe snapped. Tsume scoffed and trotted up ahead. "_Anyway,_" Toboe said, "_We need to find shelter_."

"_We'll find some in the town up ahead._"

"_How about food?_"

"_In the town_"

"_KIBA!_" Toboe yelled in a sudden out burst, "_WHY ARE YOU SO CALM! Darcia could come back or Hige-!_"

"_Shut up runt_," a tired voice said behind him.

Toboe turned to see Hige had been listening to the whole conversation. His eyes drooped and his tail went between his legs. 'I was just trying to help… I'm worried about you Hige'he thought knowing if he said it out loud the older wolf would laugh. Hige saw how much that hurt him and said, "_If you are really that worried then lets get to that town!_"

---

Cher sighed as she surveyed the dusty, dirty home she just bought. "I am sooo tired of this," she murmured as she threw herself on the dusty couch, some of her long blond hair falling out of her bun and on to her face. She pursed her lips and sighed as it flopped against her cheek, then sighed again at the dust filling her throat, and the room, from the couch. "Hey Blue!" she called, then sneezed as the dust got into her throat, "can you get me something to drink… I'm too exhausted to get up?" With a look of utter exasperation a large black dog with beautiful blue eyes, heaved herself off the floor and then vanished. In her place was a tall woman with black hair. She stood, her thigh high black boot's heels clicked as she walked to the kitchen and brought her a glass of water. "Thanks Blue. I think you just saved the rest of my young beautiful life!" Cher said. Blue laughed, smoothed her short black coat, and adjusted the short red scarf on her neck. She smiled, turned, walked over to the rug in front of the fire place. The firelight made her black hair simmer, and then she was a dog again. She circled, once, twice, and then laid back down to fall asleep.

---

Toboe was surveying at their surroundings. 'We finally reached the town,' he thought, 'and not a moment to soon!' Hige was lying down on the snow covering the cold concrete, his body shivering constantly. Kiba and Tsume, who usually didn't go for the whole 'Lets curl up together to keep warm thing', had curled around him because of the cold temperature. 'Is this snow ever going to stop,' he thought, 'it's been going on for weeks. And it doesn't help that we're in an ally.' He sat on his haunches, 'Boxes, Boxes everywhere,' he thought. He started to get when a box caught his eye. Unlike the others this one had writing scrawled across it. "Clothes" it said. An idea hit him like a thunderbolt. The light brown wolf disappeared replaced by a young boy with light brown hair. He spun around his silver bracelets jingling. He was wearing a red shirt and forest green khakis. "Kiba! Tsume! I have a plan!"

* * *

Toboe: I have no idea on what to say... I added these as a last minute thing so they are kinda boring... anyway find out Toboes brillant plan in the next chapter! Enjoy (I hope) 


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2**

**The Plan**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hi ya'll! (goes over to Hige and hits him over the head with a dog bone)!

Hige: What did you beep-ing do that for!

Toboe: Cause I knew that you knew that I knew that you most likely knew that I was

going to yell at you for yelling a bad word (appears quite smug).… and for

calling me annoying in the last disclaimer. Loser!

Hige: Ya… but why did you (substitute your word here) hit me!

Toboe: Shut up so I can write the story (hits him again)

Hige: (runs off grumbling)

* * *

Toboe pulled a large box over to the inquisitive wolves and placed it so the open side was facing out. He then quickly ran back to the box marked "clothes" and started rummaging through it mumbling to himself. He threw out several dirty torn clothes then "Opps!" and fell right in. "Found something!" he yelled and stuck his head out of the box. "_The pup finally went crazy_" Tsume said and sadly shook his big gray head. Toboe stuck out his tongue out, squared his shoulders and glared at the older wolf. "These are for Hige!" he pulled out a long tattered fur coat and a few other odds and ends. Kiba cocked his head inquisitively "_Go on…_" The pup smiled proudly "We make Hige a nice warm nest and that way we can go get some food." The pup was smiling so brightly neither of them had the heart to tell him it wasn't that impressive. "_Good idea_" the white wolf said as he watched Toboe arrange the clothes. Toboe turned around to talk to the two wolves to see two humans had taken their place. Where had been two wolves chatting to him so animatedly were now two young men sitting next to the injured wolf. A tall human with thick black hair wearing jeans was gently patting Hige, his white shirt rustling gently under his black jacket. The other one had his white hair pulled up into a rattail and had a large cross shaped scar on his chest. He was wearing a leather short-sleeved shirt. He stretched, the snow that had landed on his black pants falling off. "Help me lift him Kiba." After much grunting and groaning they maneuvered Higes' limp body gently into the box. Toboe knelt by his friend, distressed that the normally fun loving carefree guy was acting so different. "Hige," he said "we're going to find some food. O.K.?" The tired creature lifted his head "_Tell Blue I'm sorry_" he whispered just barely being able to be heard. Toboe bit his lower lip glancing at the others waiting for him. He sighed. Life could be so hard sometimes. 

---

"Hey! Blue!" Cher yelled, "Do you want to go for a walk? It's too dusty in here for my tastes." "_Sure!_" she answered and bolted to the door. "Blue..." Cher warned. Then the black dog sighed. She almost forgot Cher was making her were them. It was humiliating never mind uncomfortable. She shook her head. It wasn't Chers' fault she had to where it. The people in this town thought she was a dog and to make them continue thinking that she was going to have to act the part. She ran back into the living room and grabbed the collar and leash that were sitting there. "_Got um!_" she said as she jumped onto Cher. The young woman took the dark blue collar and snapped the leash on effectively. Blue shook her head making the tags jingle. 'I forgot how it feels to where a collar' she thought. It startled her. 'Has it really been that long ago?' It seemed like just yesterday when she would be hunting wolves with Pops. She nudged Cher's hand, 'at least I have you' she thought. "Anything wrong Blue?" Cher asked troubled by that sudden show of affection. "_Na_" Blue responded and shook her head to rid the thoughts running threw her head like a raging river. "_Let's go!_" She said and pulled the surprised woman through the door into the afternoon sun.

* * *

Toboe: My stories are slow and boring... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway check out my freind Mika1999. She wrote a story calledThe Couples Summer Vacation or something like that... Anyway Me and Toboe are in itbut we call Toboe Howling... Please reveiw! 


	3. The Apple

**Chapter 3**

**The Apple**

Disclaimer:

Hige: That was a stupid Title

Toboe: (brings out a large metal chair) Don't make me use this… By the way several

people asked me why Hige is hurt so I…won't tell you! HaaaaaaaaaaHaaaaaaaaaa! It comes up

so you don't have to worry. I am going to kill Hige

thought…

Hige: WHAT!

Toboe: or I won't. You just better be nice.

Hige: O.K… Why do you always pick on me?

Toboe: Don't know… I will tell you next disclaimer.

Hige: (Shrugs)

* * *

"Kiba what are we going to use to buy some food" Toboe asked the wolf 

"Who said anything about buying?"

"I hate having to steal" Toboe murmured and kicked a can on the dirty ally floor.

"Everyone steals runt," Tsume said from the end. He seemed to be really nervous his head moving back and forth making his white hair flop. "This place makes me nervous" he said quietly so only Kiba and Toboe could hear him in the crowd of people. "Is the big strong wolfy scarred?" Toboe said making funny faces at him. He growled. "Hey!" Toboe yelped trying to distract the angry wolf from him "Do you think Hige would like these?" He had stopped at a small wooden stand of sausage and meat. He ran over and took a deep sniff of the sausages. "Um… Would you like some help kid?" the startled shop owner asked. "Nope!" Toboe ran back to the others and said "Those will be good" "Well…" Tsume started to say, "Me and Kiba will grab the food but first we need a distraction…" Toboe groaned.

---

"Blue," Cher whispered as they walked thought the town, "How about some sausages?" Blue barked and waged her tail. "I'll take that as a yes..." she said with a laugh, "I know the perfect place."

---

"This isn't fair," Toboe wined as he strolled through the town square. He saw a small cart of fruit. 'Perfect' he thought. He leaned causally on the cart… and fell. "Opps!" "Are you O.K. little one?" the fat old lady managing the cart asked. "Um…" Toboe lifted himself from the ground rubbing his head, "I think I'm O.K." "Would you like anything?" the lady asked. "Um… Yep a… apple!" He fished out the two silvers that he had found lying around. He picked up the apple with discuss written upon his face, looked around, and threw it at the tallest ugliest, tough looking man.

"Hey Ugly!"

The man turned around at the call and was hit squarely in the face. "Opps" Toboe squeaked. The man hunched his shoulders and walked over the frozen wolf that looked like a young cheeky teenager to him. "Why you throw apple at me!" he yelled in a crud rough voice. "Shot!" Toboe turned to run but the man grabbed him by the nape of his neck. "I am Rug and no one throws things at me!" Rug threw Toboe ageist the wall. The young wolf screamed an unearthly scream more like a howl, as the rough wall ripped a long gash across his back, blood spilling from the newly opened wound. He looked up, his vision blurred, and saw the old lady from the cart kneeling down looking at him. "Are you O.K. little one?" He could only grunt. Several people joined the old woman around the inured boy murmuring help when Rug pushed through them. Toboe's eyes went wide and his mouth opened as if to scream when all of the sudden their fight was interrupted by the distance sausage sellers voice.

"STOP! THEIFS!"

* * *

Toboe: Funness... any way the next chapter is all ready out so enjoy! 


	4. Reunions…aren’t they fun

**Chapter 4**

**Reunions…aren't they fun**

Disclaimer:

Hige: So have you found out why you are constantly picking on me?

Toboe: 42!

Hige: (stares at her)

Toboe: O.K. I'll tell you the really reasons… I LOVE YOU! (she starts

running after him)

Hige: STOP! I ALL READY HAVE A GIRL FRIEND! (Toboe stops)

Toboe: You do… Oh well (She jumps on him)

Hige: DUDE ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Toboe: Actually… no. I just like to pick on you cause you are just so pick able! (she sits

on his shoulder and fluffs up his hair)

Hige: I give up

Toboe: Tune in next time for more Hige torturing:p

Hige: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Tsume ran past the group of people, carrying a long chain of sausages. "Come on runt!" he yelled and jumped to the top of a nearby building. "I'm coming!" Toboe yelled back. He shakily rose to his feet and jumped to the roof. "Come back! You Dead Man!" Rug yelled after them.

"Why did you pick on him?" Tsume asked Toboe. They had got fairly far away and were stopping to rest on a small shed on a roof. "You said to pick out a prideful human," Toboe panted and fell on his rear taking advantage of the rest. "I said to pick on someone who would make a big deal about it runt! You could of gotten yourself killed!" "Well sorry mister perfect I was-!" He was interrupted by Kiba coming from the opposite direction. He had turned back to normal, his long white fur brisling and his tail stuck straight in the air. He stopped in front of them, dropping the food he was carrying. He was panting laboriously. His sides heaved as he spoke, his voice laddered with fear.

"_We've got to go! Now!_"

"Kiba what's wrong?" Toboe inquisitively asked. "_This town is screwed up! They were shooting at me!_" Toboe noticed for the first time that Kiba had a narrow deep scratch on his paw. 'A bullet cut!' he realized with a start. Toboe turned to Tsume not surprised to see him as a wolf with the meat piled in front of him. "_Kiba, where did they start?_" "_They are-_" the large white wolf was interrupted by bullet whizzing by his ear. Toboe watched as Kiba started to turn snarling. His view was suddenly blocked by Tsume's large bulk as the wolf ran passed him. "_Come on Runt!_" he yelled over his shoulder. The small pup ran after him sliding into his lanky form. Toboe was sure they would get away from the humans now. Hige was going to be so happy with the sausages…! The sausage! "_Kiba! Tsume! The Sausages!_" He turned back and grabbed a long link of sausages. Bang! A bullet shot passed his head grazing the nape of his neck. He yelped. "_Runt!_" "_Comving!_" he yelled his mouth filled with sausages.

---

**(Yeh! The little thingies that means we are going to a different place)**

"Hey Blue what's wrong?" The large dog was straining on her lead franticly sniffing around. "_I smell wolves…I think it's the pack… I think-"_ she was interrupted as Kiba and Tsume dropped down from the roofs. Kiba barked a quick snap of surprise. "_You're still alive!_" Tsume growled as he saw her. Blue strained at her leash trying to get to Tsume "_I'll kill you!_" "Blue! Settle down!" Cher was barley able to hold the dog. "_You disgusting half-wolf you-_" they were interrupted by Toboe who suddenly fell down. "_Ouch_..." the wolf was instantly a human sitting on the pavement rubbing his head, a pile of meat in his lap. "Blue" he quickly jumped up in spite of his bump and hugged the half-dog, "you're O.K.! I was so worried about you!" Kiba glanced at Tsume then back at Blue, "_You two can settle this latter. Right now we need to get back to Hige."_

"_What did you do now?"_ Blue said glancing at the angry gray wolf. He growled back trying to contain himself from ripping her to shreds. "Ummm…" Cher said hopping to stop any fights, "You could stay at my house on two conditions." Kiba glanced at her, 'such a weak race Humans are' he thought 'I don't think she realizes how much danger she is in…I could easily sink my fangs into her skin and ripe her apart… but it is getting late he,' reasoned with him self. "_O.K._"he said. "Well… Blue and that wolf need to stop fighting fight and you will… have to act like my dogs" Kiba was about to yell at her when he heard a gunshot. He winced and spoke "_Fine_" Cher smiled "Blue take them home, I will be there in a second. Hurry!" The wolves raced of, lead by the one who isn't what she believed she was.

* * *

Toboe: I... Have... Nothing... To... Say... please review 


	5. The Vet

**Chapter 5**

**The Vet**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hige torturing! (A gleeful look is plastered on her face)

Hige: God help me! (He is cowering on the floor)

Toboe: Fine! Lets get on with the-

Mika: Story Time!

Toboe: Where did you come from?

Mika: Well… when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much-

Toboe: NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! You stupid baka! "Where" not how!

Mika: (looks around suspiciously) I'd rather not saw.

Toboe: No! (eyebrows twitch in anger) you Baka! Where were you before you came

here?

Mika: &.& I'm the result of your sick and tortured mind!

Toboe: No your not! You're my friend who thinks she is cool who is really a brat who

isn't my friend but believes she is who really isn't but who really is really is a my friend.

Mika: 0.0 …

Kirri: Now look what you did! She's in shook! I told you not to use that many words in a

sentence around her. (smacks Toboe upside the head)

Hige: Yeh! (Goes up to camera and whispers) It's a good thing.

Toboe: Where did you come from? Never mind I don't want to know…(Toboe

walks over to the camera, while beating Hige unconscious) Just so you

know Mika looks like Inuyasha but I girl (I think) with black tipped ears and Kirri looks like a

normal human with short black hair and emerald eyes with a purple eight point star on her

forehead but… I by far am the beauty in our group with my waist length light brown hair, my

small delicate black wolf ears, and my beautiful tan / gold / brownish black tipped tail-

(cut of by Mika)

Mika: You look like a Rainbow!

Toboe: (eyebrows twitch in anger)

Tsume: (Squints eyes and points at Mika) Is she a dog or a wolf?

Mika: (glares and bites finger) Dog

Kirri: (Looks at Mika) Can…You…Understand…Me?

Mika: Yeh! Simple sentences!

Kirri: Yeh! She is back to normal!

Toboe: Not that I don't like to be smacked around but please let me continue my story.

* * *

"I'm back!" Cher said as she pushed open the door of her house. She made a face. The wolves had made themselves right at home. Tsume was sprawled across the blue couch sleeping, his large gray chest moving up and down. Blue had curled on the simple Oriental rug next to the fire her blue eyes watching Toboe who was pacing back and forth on the wooden floor his nails tapping loudly. Kiba had situated himself on the blue-violet loveseat. "_Stop it Toboe she's here_" The pup looked up and stopped pacing. Cher put her bags on the ground and pulled out three collars and four leashes. She tossed a deep green collar and leash at Kiba. "There you go… and Tsume here are yours." She walked over and clipped on a purple collar on the drowsy wolf. He snapped at her fingers nearly getting them. "_Sorry_" he said and shook his head to walk himself. "_Where's mine?_" Toboe asked. "Here" She clasped a white collar on his neck. "_They have tags!_" He read his out to the others.

Toboe

936-271-3202

"_Cool!_" He looked up at her and saw she had one leash left… a black one. "Come on," Cher said swinging the leash, "Get your leashes on and let's go get Hige!"

---

"_O.K I think it is this one,_" Kiba said. They were cruising down the empty road in Cher's small car. Tsume and Blue were in the back seat glaring at each other while Toboe was sprawled on the floor "_I don't feel too good…" _Toboe groaned. Kiba was sitting next to Cher trying to figure out if they were going in the right direction.

"Are you sure this is the right one?"

"_Yes_"

Cher parked the shabby old car and opened the door to let them out. Tsume and Kiba glued their noses to the ground desperately trying to catch any sent of Hige. "_Got it_!" Tsume said and started walking to into the ally his purple leash dragging in the ever present snow. "_What,_" Blue said and cocked her head, "_someone's coming_" The wolves ran over to Cher carrying their leashes in their jaws. "Remember NO talk-" She was interrupted as four people turned the corner. A girl with her dark brown hair pulled up in a bun was leaning onto a young man. She was wearing black khakis and a red long sleeved top. The man was wearing black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt and had long blond hair that was braided. His hand was slung over her shoulder. Walking next to them was another woman in a light blue dress with a dark blue jacket slung over her shoulder, her black hair lying down on her shoulders. She was holding hands with a tall man with spiky short black hair. He was wearing blue pants and a white shirt. They were all talking loudly and cheerful.

"Thanks for dinner Ed."

"Well thank you for the movie."

"Stop it you two- Oh!" The young woman in the khakis pulled herself from the man and walked over to Cher, "You're our new neighbor right?" Cher had a dim recollection of the couples. "Yes, you're Aimee correct?" The young woman smiled "Yes, and this is my fiancé Edward Elric or Ed," she said as she pulled the young man with the blond hair next to her and ruffled his hair. "I'm Megan Mustang" the woman in the dress said. "And I'm Roy Mustang" the man with the black hair said.

"And I'm Cher Degre"

"May I pet your dogs?" Aimee said as she squatted down. "Um…" Before Cher could think of an answer Blue nuzzled Aimee's hand and Toboe tenably walked over to her. "What are you doing out here?" Ed asked as he bent down to pet Blue. Megan, Aimee, and Roy all laughed as Toboe accidentally knocked him over. "Well… one of my dogs went missing. He is wearing a collar and is a yellowish brownish color. I'm afraid he might be hurt." "Can we help you," Roy said, "Have you already checked this alley?" "Um… no," Cher said and looked at Kiba, not sure if she should take their help. He gave her the barest nod and she continued, "Please do."

The group of people were walking down the alley checking boxes when all the sudden Blue started straining on the leash barking. Cher was so startled that she let go of the leash.

"Blue!"

Ed and Roy started running after her when she stopped in front of a large box. She disappeared into it. The box was thrown into shadows but they were able to see the barest outline of Blue sniffing the still form of a large cubby wolf (to Aimee, Ed, Megan, and Roy it looked like a dog). Cher fished out a flashlight from the bag she brought with her, turned it on, and shined it into the box.

"Dear Lord," Megan whispered.

---

"Well…" Doctor Alander said, "He should be okay I cleaned the wound and stitched it up. I also vaccinated him ageist infection and Tetnis." The doctor whipped her hands on a towel. She had short brownish reddish hair and was wearing a white lab coat. "You can take him home in a few hours but you will have to give him several different medicines. He should wake up sometime tomorrow." She put the towel down and blew at a lank of hair that had escaped her ponytail. "I'll take care of it" Cher replied and stood up. She had been sitting in a chair in the examination room. Cabinets lined the walls and a metal table was sitting in the middle of the room.

"You said there were two others?"

"What? Oh Yes. Did you hear about the thieves in the market place? When they started shooting I was walking Kiba and Toboe. They got Kiba's paw and Toboe's nap of the neck. While they were running past one of the men hit Toboe. Now he is bleeding in his back." Cher felt bad lying to the kind doctor but new she had no other chose. "Okay," Doctor Alander said, "let's see Toboe first."

---

"_That sick human,_" Kiba growled as they pulled into Cher's garage "_had issues_."

"_Why?_" Tsume asked, he only had a check over and got a shot but nothing that bad. "_No reason._" "_When the doctor saw how rapidly he was breathing she decided to take his temperature and… you know how humans take dogs temperature? Anyway Kiba wouldn't let them. It was funny,_" Toboe snitched making Tsume laugh so hard he almost chocked. "_Hey lady,_" Toboe said as he ran over to Cher who was getting out of the car. "_You should of got Tsume fixed-"_ Toboe was cut short by Tsume ramming him in the side. "_At lest I'm not a cone head_" Toboe shivered at the cruel fate Cher had saved him from. The vet had wanted him to wear a round cone of plastic to keep his teeth away from his back. "Shut up you two!" Cher said, "Blue you're in charge while I'm gone. No barking, chewing or using my floor as a restroom." "_What do you think we are?_" Tsume said outraged. "Sorry, now be good. I invited our neighbors over to dinner so… Chow!" With those final words she climbed back into her car and left.

* * *

Toboe: Whow! I acually wrote a long chapter... Thats amazing! Please review. the next chapter is all ready up :) 


	6. The Dreaded Dinner

**Chapter 6**

**The Dreaded Dinner**

Disclaimer:

Kiba: Why were you so mean to me? You have to be mean to Hige?

Hige: (Walks up to the camera) It's a good thing

Toboe: Stop doing the Martha Stewart thing! And I can do anything I want to Kiba, I'm

your master

Kiba: No ones my master!

Mika: (pops out of nowhere giving everyone quite a fright) Yes she is! She could kill

you in two words. By the way that is my idea not Toboe's.

Kiba: No she couldn't

Mika: Toboe say (whispers something in her ear)

Toboe: I don't want to walk up dead tomorrow

Mika: (evil stare)

Toboe: O.K! Don't hurt me! (looks at Kiba) Sorry (clears her throat and gives another

sad glance at Kiba) Kiba all of the sudden realizes all his hair has disappeared

Kiba: (his hair starts to fall of) No my wonderful sexy hair! I can't have fan girls without

it! I'm sorry! (Kiba's fan girls start riot out side the windows)

Toboe: Okay It comes back (every thing rewinds) okay on with the story. (Fan girls start

cheering)

Mika: Remember that's my idea!

* * *

Tsume was running on a lake shore, his powerful hind legs pushing ageist the deep snow covering the ground quickly as he chased his prey. The elk was larger but Tsume was faster, closer and closer almost touching it. He could already taste it. He did one final lunge then "I need help," woke him from his dreams. It was the same dream he always was having, of his Paradise. The fist time he had that dream was when Cheza had hummed to the four of them her song. "Come on!" the voice yelled again. Tsume struggled to open his eyes to see Cher in the front door carrying three large bags, several smelling pretty appetizing. "_What's in them,_" Tsume said as he walked over to her. "Toys, dog treats, dog food, among other things now help!" Tsume sighed and went to help her out.

---

"Okay, I bought every thing a dog could what," Cher said as she started pulling things out, "I'm going to give each of you a task, okay?" "_Okay,_" Blue said, "_but why?" _Cher grinned sheepishly at the three wolves and the half-wolf lined up in front of her. "When those people and I were in the waiting room they asked me a lot of questions about you so they think you have all been my pets for a few years now. I also told them that you were very well trained and so we don't raise any suspicion you need to pretend that you have all been my pets for a long time and you are very well trained." Tsume growled at this 'I won't be anyone's pet' he thought. "Don't worry" Cher said to Tsume as if reading his thoughts "I told them that you and Kiba didn't like strangers. Anyway Kiba I got you forest green water and food dish, Tsume purple, Blue blue, Toboe white, and Hige black," every time she named something she pulled it out, " and I also got Hige a black bed." "_Anything else_" Blue said.

"Yeh! A few dog bones, dog toys, dog food, and dog treats. I figured if those people want you to do tricks…"

"_We're not freaking dogs!_" Tsume growled. "Yes… but your pretending" Cher snapped back. "_I don't mind they smell good,_" Blue said. "Anyway, Blue I want you to chew up the bones, Toboe the toys, and Tsume and Kiba set up the bowls and stuff then help Toboe and Blue." Cher quickly ran into the kitchen where she started preparing the elaborate dinner she planned.

---

"How dose this look?" Cher asked Blue. They were in Cher's modest bedroom. Blue, in her human form, was lounging in one of the purple chairs in the corner. "Fine," Blue said in an exasperated tone, "are you done." "Now… it just doesn't suite me" Cher said and pulled of the blue dress she had on and started rummaging thought the closet. "This one" Blue said and pulled out a shiny black dress from the bottom of the drawer.

"Where did that come from?"

"Dunno"

Cher slipped on the silky dress and Blue gave a low whistle, "Go show the boys" "Na..." Cher said with a grin. "Come on..." Blue grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the door. "Hey boys what do you think?" she called. Cher blushed and turned around. The three wolves were all in human form. Tsume was sitting on the couch and Kiba was on the blue-violet loveseat again. Toboe had fallen asleep on the floor and was snoring peacefully. Tsume gave him a kick "What!" Toboe said as he jumped up, "Oh! Hello Lady you look nice." "Call her by her name Runt" Tsume said and pushed Toboe over with his foot. "Hey that-"

**Ding Dong **

**(it's in big bolded letters cause I felt like doing that)**

"Their here!" Cher said and took a quick glance around. To the casual observer the four wolves looked like any other really large dumb dog. "Toboe, Blue most dogs go nuts when people come to the door." "_Right on it_" said Blue as she raced to the door followed closely by Toboe. They started pawing at door giving the occasional bark.

Tsume gave them a look of disgust and Kiba picked up a bone distinctively lying down and holding it in his paws with his head cocked to the door. Cher gave him a 'thank you' look and went to open the door. "Blue! Toboe! Heel" Cher said as she walked to the door. They insanity stopped and looked at her "Hi Cher" Aimee said as Cher opened the door. She was wearing a back skirt and an expensive looking fashionable top and was clasping Ed's hand, who was in black pants but this time with a black long sleeved jacket. Megan was standing next to Roy who had his arms clasped around her. Roy was wearing blue pants and a blue jacket and Megan was wearing a yellow dress with a green jacket. Cher shivered in the cold night air. A lot had happened these past few hours. "Would you like to come in?" Cher said her voice making a white cloud above her head. "That would be great Cher" Roy said. When they got in Megan bent down to pet Toboe. She lifted her hand into the air and just held it up there. Toboe sniffed it and slowly rubbed his head ageist her palm. "We didn't really get to meet your other dogs" Roy said as he started to pet Toboe's back. Aimee started petting Blue's back and Ed started rubbing her head.

---

"That was great Cher," Aimee said as she whipped her face. The others were finishing up to and all murmured their compliments at the delicious dinner.

"Thank you"

"Well," Ed said looking at his pocket watch, "We still have a while before we can go get your dog." "Well," Cher said "we can sit in the living room." Cher pulled over another chair and joined them. Megan and Roy had squeezed onto the love seat while Aimee had thrown herself on the couch, stretching her legs across it, and took up almost all the room with Ed squeezed on the end. "Move over" he said pushing her legs. "Shut up Shortly" She replied and hit him the head with her foot. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU PICKSQUECK?"

"WHAT"

The two started bickering earnestly. "Shudup you two we are at someone's house" Megan said, "Don't worry they do this all the time." Cher was deeply disturbed by their actions but tried to act cool. "So…." Roy said trying to ignore the bickering couple, "Can your dogs do some tricks?"

"Umm…"

"Come here boy" Megan said to Toboe not patient enough to wait for a response. Toboe gave a quick glace at Cher then tensely walked over to her. "Good boy" she said and rubbed his ears.

"Sit boy"

He sat

"Here. I have dog treats in the kitchen" Cher, Roy, and Megan all walked into her kitchen. "Your kitchen is pretty" Megan said glancing at the green walls and sparse furniture as she and Roy sat at the kitchen table. "Would you like some coco?" Cher questioned.

"Yes please… do you have any popcorn?"

Cher brought three steaming mugs and a bag of popcorn over to the table and slid into a chair. She sat gazing out of the window into the snowing blackness. They had been there for awhile chatting and making Blue do tricks when all of the sudden Roy cupped a hand to his ear and said "Do you hear that?" "I don't hear anything Roy?" Cher said. "Exactly! No fighting! I wonder what is going on in there." They got out of the chairs and walked over to the living room.

Toboe was crouched on the floor whinnying and crawling away from the loveseat. Kiba had a paw over his eyes and Tsume was looking appalled. On the couch Aimee and Ed were deeply involved with each other. "Ahum!" Megan said, "AHUM!" Aimee quickly pulled her head away from Ed's as if startled. "Um… We are watching the dogs do tricks in the um… kitchen" Cher said. Megan unlike Cher was right to the point, "We are in someone's house you two…. And you're scarring Toboe." The wolf was crouched on the ground his eyes wide. Aimee bushed. "Well anyway Toboe knows some pretty unusual tricks." "Really?" Aimee said, "Okay then rollover Toboe" The little wolf rolled over and sighed to himself. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Toboe: That was sooo slow (sighs) The next chapter Other Stuff will be out soon. Please Reveiw! 


	7. Other Stuff

**Chapter 7**

**Other stuff**

Disclaimer:

Hige: you do know your titles stink right?

Toboe: Shut up! (Starts throwing random things at him)

Hige: Shot! What's wrong with you?

Toboe: Go away:((

Hige: Bite me!

Toboe: (turns into a large tannish/ goldish/ brownish wolf with black tipped ears, muzzle,

and tail and turns around and bites him)

Hige: AAAAAHHHHH! LET GO!

Toboe: Lets go and turns back into a… what ever she is and starts crying

Hige: (With a concern look on his face) Are you okay… wait a minute you are always

being mean to me! Why am I being nice?

Toboe: I'MMMM SOOOOOO SOORRREYYY!

Hige: Um… I forgive you I guess (Toboe all the sudden pops up from the floor

completely normal) What was that all about?

Toboe: Well I was just feeling bad cause I'm gonna kill you in the next chapter and-

Hige: WHAT! (faints)

Toboe: (Starts fanning his face with her tail) Enjoy Hige's cruel death:) (points to the

smiley face) That's an evil smiley face :)

* * *

"Thanks for helping me bring Hige home," Cher said as the group was leaving, "Bye!" She closed the door and leaned on it sighing. "That was harder then it should of been" she said. They had brought Hige home sticking him next to the fire. "Whew," She said out loud to the wolves, "They are gone do what ever you want." It had been a hard night the worst part when Amiee sat down next to Kiba and told him to beg. She had just nearly avoided disaster. Cher collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

---

Cher woke to a light kick. She lifted her head to see Tsume at her feet his leg twitching occasionally. Kiba was stretched out on the loveseat while Blue had curled next to Hige. She was about to put her head back on the pillow when she saw Toboe starring at her from the floor. "_Thanks_," he said and jumped up next to her.

"Why?"

"_Well…_," he said "_for helping us of course_" He curled his soft body around her head his soft pelt making a pillow. "You're welcome…" she said as she drifted to sleep.

---

Cher woke to find Tsume and Kiba looking at her. She yawned and said in a sleeping voice, "Whacha want?"

"_Hungry_," Tsume grunted eyeing her carefully. "In a minute. Why don't you go eat the dog food?" she joked hoping to get them of her back. "_All ready did,_" Kiba said. "Really, I didn't think you would eat any of it," She said surprised.

"_It wasn't that bad. You learn to eat when ever you can_," Kiba shrugged and smirked, "_better then hot dogs anyway_." Cher laughed and stretched her hair falling into her face. "I need to clean up," she told the starving wolves. She glanced at Toboe who was still dreaming peacefully. "Should we wake him?"

"_Na_," Kiba said and walked to the kitchen.

---

"So," Cher said as she pulled out the few pots and pans she had, "What would you like sausage, eggs, bacon… you name it I'll cook it."

"_Anything_," Tsume said. Cher had changed into a pink spaghetti strap dress. She was making eggs when all the sudden Toboe came scrambling in sliding into a cupboard.

"_I couldn't get a good hold_," he grumbled as the other laughed then sprang up, "_Blue said Hige's walking up_." The pup scrabbled up and ran into the table.

---

Once Cher successfully tossed the eggs in a dish, and helped get Toboe out of kitchen. She and the wolves situated them self around Hige.

Blue glanced at them.

"_I think he is walking up…_"

* * *

Toboe: Ha Ha you stupid losers I'm leaving you hanging! (smiles evilly)

Hige: That is no way to talk to your fans!

Toboe: Yes it is…

Hige: Well then… Ha Ha YOU stupid loser you didn't kill me!

Toboe: (puts hand on her forehead and sighs) What a cruel world I live in… Chapter 8 will be out soon. Sorry it took so long to finish this…


	8. Coffee and A Story

**Chapter 8**

**Coffee and a Story**

Disclaimer

Hige: I thought you said you were going to kill me off? I was getting all nervous.

Toboe: I know…

Hige: What!

Toboe: I'm just making it more suspenseful and leading up to your death in the next

chapter. goes up to camera It's a good thing

Hige: Hey! You stole that from me.

Toboe: And you stole it from Martha Stewart so we are even. **:p** Now on with the longly desired eight chapter!

* * *

"Hige? Hige!" Hige groaned as someone poked him in the side. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"Runt that's not going to work," another voice said. 'Why won't they shut up' the wolf thought and groaned as he was poked again.

"Hige!"

He groaned.

"Hige we have breakfast" Hige sat straight up and winced. He was in human form with light brown hair and red amber eyes. He was wearing a black long-sleeved tee shirt with a yellow hoodie on the top and sweat pants.

"Stop poking me!" Toboe smiled and gave Tsume a look that said I told you so. "So… where's the food?" Hige asked.

---

While Hige was gulping down ten pieces of bacon, four eggs, and five sausages the others quickly relate what had happened.

"So," Blue said. She, Cher, and Hige were sitting at the table while Toboe, Tsume and Kiba were laying around in their wolf forms. Blue had her elbows on the table her head resting on them, as Cher slid a steaming cup of coffee towards Hige.

"What some?" she said directing that comment at the others. Kiba politely said no and Tsume glared at the poor lady who was just tying to give him a stupid cup of coffee as if he was going to bite of her head.

"_Coffee?_" Toboe said as he stood up turning into his human illusion

"_Dam it_," Tsume said, "_Don't give the kid coffee_!"

Cher ignored Tsume and slid a cup to Toboe who sniffed it then took a sip.

"Anyway," Blue said ignoring the coffee drinking pup, "What happened to you guys?" **(Mhahaha I am finally telling).**

"Well," Kiba said, "It was right after we got separated… **(author's note:D Story time!)**

**---**

"_Blue_," Toboe wined, "_How are we going to find the others_?"

"_Shut up Runt_," Hige yelled from in front of the group, "_Stop bothering Blue, and you're getting on my nerve_."

The little pup stuck out his tongue at the ruffled wolf's form in front of him. He, Hige and Blue had gotten separated from the others in the last town when being chased and to make matters worst a storm had come and now they couldn't pick up the others trail. They only knew they were in the right track because last night they had found a cave with Kiba, Tsume, and Cheza's sent. The little wolf stopped and chewed at a piece of packed snow that had gotten stuck between his furry paw.

"_Come on runt_!" Toboe looked up to see Blue and Hige waiting up ahead of him. Toboe growled to himself. Why was everyone always calling him runt! It wasn't fair. He wasn't that much smaller and he had grown some. Toboe finally got the snow out and looked up to see Hige in front of him with Blue up ahead still.

"Okay, Okay…" the pup grumbled and stood up. At that moment two things happened. A nobles ship high in the air shot down a beam of energy, and Blue was lost from sight.

---

Kiba sighed. Tsume had said that since they hadn't caught up with Hige and the others they were most likely behind and trying to catch up. He and Tsume were practically at each others throats but Kiba had agreed to turn around. He looked up at Cheza who was walking between him and Tsume. The pink haired maiden walked silently along almost never complaining and always cheerful. 'I wish Tsume could act like that,' he thought then rethought that, 'never mind.' His thoughts were interrupted buy a huge explosion in front of them.

Kiba turned and bringing up his human illusion grabbed Cheza bride style and ran towards the explosion.

"I bet you anything Cubby and the Runt had something to do with that," Tsume said beside him.

---

Hige turned as wind, snow and rock pelted his body.

"BLUE! BLUE!"

---

"HIGE! TOBOE! HIGE!" Blue yelled. Her eyes were squinted but she still couldn't even see two feet ahead of her. Had the boys had been in front or to her right? Or was it to her left? Or they could even behind her. Blue shook her head. She had her back facing the boys when the explosion hit. It was much closer to her then it had been to them so she was thrown threw the air several feet before landing and now she was baffled at where they could be.

"TOBOE! HIGE! HIGE!" She screamed again. She swiveled her head looking for any sign of them.

"Hige!" A dark blur was coming from her right. It was tall so it must be Hige in his human illusion. He mind refused to take in the possibility that it might not be him.

"HIGE!" She yelled and bounded towards the blur taking up her human illusion. She stopped suddenly her eyes wide with fright. THAT was NOT Hige!

---

"_BLUE!_" Toboe called with Hige, "_BLUE! WHERE ARE YOU!_"

Toboe spit out some snow which had some how gotten in his mouth. 'Wonderful,' he thought, 'I' m allays slowing everyone down and now look at what happened! Because of me Blue is missing.' His thoughts were interrupted by Hige.

"_I_ _don't smell her but then again no one can smell a dam thing in this mess!_"

A strangled cry reached Hige's ears.

"BLUE!" He screamed his voice getting as edge of panic. He raced off in the direction he had heard it from.

---

Blue stared up her eyes wide with fright. A tall solder with spiky black armor, a huge pike, and a long black shield stood in front of her. It swung the pike at her but Blue easily dodged when she felt a staggering blow to her head. She stumbled forward and involuntarily let out a strangled yelp. The solider in front of her swung again and this time she wasn't so lucky. The pike grazed her bruised head and she jumped out of reach. More soldiers were coming, and she couldn't fight them all. She gave a groan and fled, ripping and tearing apart anyone who dared to get in her way.

---

Hige stopped. In front of him was the back of a soldier. If he was quite he should be able to sneak by. Toboe trotted up behind him and seeing the solider let out a strangled yelp. The solider turned and swung a huge pike at Hige. The wolf dodged and leaped for its throat but missed as he felt searing pain on his shoulder. Another solider had hit him. He landed with a thud and saw Toboe on Jaguara's soldier. Several thick drops of blood fell from the man's arm as Toboe held grimily on. Several more soldiers have appeared. The soldier bashed Toboe ageist his shield and the pup fell limply to the ground. Hige stood up carefully not to put any weight on his wounded leg and launched himself clumsily but was easily deflected. Hige laid on the ground. 'I can't protect anyone,' he thought miserably, 'Not Blue or even Toboe.' The wolf stared up defiantly at the pike bearing down at him waiting for the end.

An arch of blood sprouted from the soldiers face as a white blur ripped open his face. The white wolf turned, blood dripping from his mouth his tail straight up in the air. The dust and snow cleared and Hige looked around for Blue. All around them were soldiers everywhere, a whole army dying to kill him and his pack. Hige could see Tsume and Toboe (who had quickly recovered) where trying to defend Cheza but there were just too many soldiers. A yelp and Toboe was down. Then a blast from a shield and Tsume was knocked cold. Kiba raced towards the undefended Cheza but more soldiers blocked his way as Cheza was forced onto the ship.

"_CHEZA!"_

The soldiers backed of from the mad wolf. One flung his spear at the Kiba and the madden wolf attacked ripping through his stomach in an explosion of blood. Kiba was everywhere slashing and tearing but the nobles ship lifted into the air with the flower maiden and the one key to Paradise.

---

"Then," Tsume finished, "We ended up at this dump."

Toboe just nodded draining the coffee cup, "_More Please_."** (Author's note: I find that whenever I have coffee I get really hipper and can't stop drinking it. It's like a drug… God I'm weird. Well I don't often drink it cause of that, but you don't want to know this don't you? Well that is just fine with me T-T)**

"And I found Cher," Blue continued.

"May I-" Toboe started to say but was interrupted buy a nock on the door.

"WHY YOU NOT LET RUG IN!" A loud voice called. It was followed by the splintering of a door being ripped of its hinges. Hige and Blue instantly brought up their human illusions but Toboe was to involved with his coffee to notice.

"Toboe!" Kiba hissed but it was to late. Rugs enormous figure loomed into the kitchen. His ugly face sported a black eye bellow his bald head.

"DEAD MAN! Me has looking for you!"

Toboe let out a little squeak.

"Excuse me," Cher said, "Would you please get out of my house?" She was hopping that Toboe could make a run for it but the little wolf was frozen on the spot. Rug lifted his hairy gorilla like arm and hit Cher catapulting her into the wall,

* * *

Toboe: I read through this and God I have improved. The other chapters are short and dumb with no description. Sorry yall but It will get better! I want 31 reviews! Love Ya! . ByeBye! 


End file.
